Two Timer
by Sesshomaru's 1st mate
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha has been together for almost three years yet Kagome is still a virgin. Can Inuyasha control himself? How will Kagome react to Inuyasha's decision? WARNING!Lime! No silent readers please. All reviews excepted, Flames including.
1. Chapter 1

Two Timer

Kagome was shopping at the most expensive store in Japan. She was looking for a dress for tonight's celebration. She was wearing a white sun dress, Gucci shades, and a white sun hat. And saw the dress she had design just two day's ago and to get it. "Inuyasha's gonna freak." She laughed thinking of what he would look like when she put on the dress. She has been in a relationship with him for at least two and a half years. Inuyasha is 26 and also the richest man in all of Japan. Kagome was 20 and a famous designer before she met Inuyasha, and her business only expanded when they got together. Kagome went looked around until a saleswoman came up to her.

"Do you need some help ma'am?" she asked. Kagome nodded 'yes' "I am looking for some lingerie for my big night with my boyfriend." Kagome explained. The women lead Kagome to lingerie dept. "So what's your boyfriend name?" the lady asked. "Inuyasha Takashi." She replied. The saleswoman gasped in stop and gasped. "Your Kagome Shinonome, the designer of clothing line!!" the girl looked as if she was about to have a panic attack. "Oh, uh…..well yes. Sorry I shouldn't have said anything to shock you like that. Please forgive me." Kagome pleaded. "No please, don't please it is me who should be apologizing! Stay right here I'll get you something." The woman ran into a room and as quickly as she was in was as quickly as she got out.

"Here this is the best one we have." The woman handed her a small package. "Is this-"she was quickly cut off. "Yes! And don't worry it's on the house. And don't even try to talk me out of it because this is a token of my apology." The saleswoman said. Kagome just smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said before leaving.

Kagome went outside to see Inuyasha leaning against his Ferrari. "Hi Inuyasha!" she called before walking towards him. He was a bit quiet and she got worried. "Um, were you waiting long, Yasha?" she asked. "Fen." Not bothering to answer her question, Inuyasha opened the door for her and she got in. The ride home wasn't as long as usual but it was quiet.

As soon as they got home they went straight to their room. Kagome sat on her bags on the side of their bed and grabbed a towel. "Inuyasha I'm gonna use this bathroom, okay?" He nodded and she went into his bathroom. Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled out a large white box from under the bed and Kagome stared at it. "It's not for you, if that's what you thinking." He teased her. "What's that's suppose to mean?!" she cried. He opened the box and showed it to Kagome. It was a black Armani tux, its exquisite fabric left Kagome speechless. "I think I like the new Kagome, she's a lot more quite then that other girl who complains for every little thing." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome pouted and turned away walking to the bathroom saying "two can play at that game."

'It's been years and Inuyasha and I still haven't had sex. Two and a half years if you want to be exactly correct. He getting tired of waiting but I have to hand it to him, he is very strong willed.' she sighed. 'All because I wasn't ready, he is suffering even though he doesn't want to show it. But I am now and I'm gonna make him sweat. Tonight I will be ready.' She encouraged herself fixing the straps for dress.

Moments later Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful dress. Inuyasha stared at her beauty, mesmerized. It was a red dress, black laced down the front of it, which showed off her chest and stomach, the back was covered in wave flowing down to the floor, and it came around in the front up to the middle of her thighs wavy at the end. Kagome had on red stiletto heels, her hair done in curls, of course her diamond necklace, and a silver ankle bracelet that read her name in black gems. Inuyasha jaw groped. Kagome stared at him, 'If I don't do something quick Inuyasha will drool all over his sexy tux.' She thought walking towards him slowly. Kagome placed two fingers under his chin and slowly she closed his mouth. "Shouldn't we be leaving, dear?" She whispered.

The Party

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the limo and into a huge castle like building. Groups of people outside were cheering for Inuyasha, as they walked inside. The room was very well decorated and so were the gusts. Inuyasha pulled Kagome everywhere with him, he wanted to show her off to everyone. After a while Kagome got tired of it. "Inuyasha I need some fresh air." she said about to walk away when he pulled her back to him. "Don't go too far, I need to see you at all time, understand?" Kagome merely nodded heading to the balcony.

Once there Kagome sat down at a table and took a deep breath. "It's been three hours and my feet are killing me. I've been all over that damn room at least three times, note to self: never wear stiletto's to a party for Inuyasha." She said to herself when someone walked in. "oh, I'm sorry am I disturbing you, ma'am?" a man asked closing the balcony door.

"No, not at all. Hi, my name is Kagome." She said politely to the man, holding out her hand. He took a seat next to her and shook her hand. "Hello, my name is Naraku. It's a pleasure to meet such a rare beauty." The man told her. Kagome blushed at the compliment.

Mean while Inuyasha was walking around to look for Kagome. 'I told her to stay were I could see her.' He thought to himself looking into different rooms. "Inuyasha." A female voice called. Inuyasha walked into the room and closed the door behind him, following the woman voice. The room seemed empty but he knew it wasn't. Inuyasha took a seat on the bed.

"Kagome I told you to stay where I could see you." he said when someone came from behind him and kissed his lips. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and held the girl down. He looked at her in shock. "Kikyo?" she looked back at him and he let her up. Kikyo sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. "Inuyasha, Kagome told me about her problem and I feel its right that I help you in your time of need. So if you need anything, anything at all, please let me know." She said rubbing his thigh.

"No. You disgust me. Leave now." He said coldly. "I'm not leaving." Kikyo said refusing to leave. And Inuyasha gave her a death defying glare. "You don't scare me Inuyasha, you know me better then that. Your weak right now, a demons heat is very unstable. Especially in you case, Inuyasha." She retaliated. Kikyo grabbed his manhood and massaged it. "I want you. I'm the one who will satisfy your heat, me and only me."

**Back to Kagome**

"Kagome talking to you was fun but I would like to get to know you another way." He said putting his hand on her thigh. Kagome stood up outraged and smacked him. "Who do you think you are? How dare you put your hands on me?!" Kagome brought her hand down again to slap him but Naraku grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the balcony wall. "Where are you going in such a rush? The party is just beginning." He laughed. "Don't touch me. If you do Inuyasha will kill you." Kagome whispered. With that she brought her leg up, full force and he yelled. "You stupid bitch, I'll kill you!" Naraku fell to the ground clutching his injury.

Kagome didn't even spare him another look and left. She didn't want to seem in a panic so she walked. She walked through the crowed of people looking for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found. Kagome went from door to door knocking to see if he was there. She walked in on a couple by mistake. "How does it feel?" The man moan. It shock to see that it was Inuyasha and Kikyo when she opened the door. Kikyo was on top of Inuyasha riding him like a horse. Kagome watched them, moaning, groaning, and panting. Kagome anger grew to a full maximum.

Kagome pushed open the door and ran over to Inuyasha with tearful eyes and smacked him hard. "That is how it feel, you bastard!" She half yelled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her then quickly got dressed while Kagome walked to Kikyo. She grabbed Kikyo by the hair and dragged her off the bed. "You bitch, where do you get off fucking my man! Are you that jealous that he picked me over you?! well go celebrate because now you can have him." Kagome said punching Kikyo in her face several times. Ah uh, Kagome wasn't having it. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome off of a now bleeding Kikyo. "Inuyasha let go of me, you can't save her." She yelled struggling in his grasp. Kikyo got up slowly and ran to the bathroom and locked it.

Inuyasha let her go and Kagome turn and punched him in his face. Inuyasha watched her in disbelief. "How dare you, you worthless, ugly half demon." Inuyasha looked at her with hurt eyes and just then Kagome want to comfort him but she didn't. "I came here because some man try to rape me minutes ago and you sleeping with – arrgggghhhhh. This is not the place to be arguing with you. I'm moving out, okay? I really hope you're happy, because now I am. Have fun with your whore." Kagome pulled off her chain and threw it to the ground, shaking her head in disbelieve and with that she left. Kikyo was now getting out of the bathroom and dressing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:** "I came here because some man try to rape me minutes ago and you sleeping with – arrgggghhhhh. This is not the place to be arguing with you. I'm moving out, okay? I really hope you're happy, because now I am. Have fun with your whore." Kagome pulled off her chain and threw it to the ground, shaking her head in disbelieve and with that she left. Kikyo was now getting out of the bathroom and dressing herself.

**The story**

Inuyasha slowly walked to the necklace and picked up. 'I gave her this necklace for her birthday. She always said things like diamonds and jewels were silly and she would never want me to go off buying such expensive thing for her.'

_Flash back start_

Kagome was walking up the stairs to her apartment on the fifth floor when she saw Inuyasha waiting in front of her apartment door. "Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked reaching the top of the stairs. Inuyasha just smiled and said "Hey Kag's I want to come by…but you weren't there so I decided to wait for you." Kagome walked towards him and kissed him. "You're so sweet. I love that about you. Let's go inside." Kagome said then embrace.

Kagome took out her keys and opened the door………. "SURPRISE!!!"

Kagome jumped and gasped loudly. All her friends and family were in here condo. "You guys! Thank you so much!" she walked in and gave her mom a hug. "Kagome dear, Inuyasha is the plan this he just asked all of us to come along. You should thank him." Her mother suggested. Quickly nodding to her mother Kagome went to stand by Inuyasha's side. Fumbling with the end of her shirt Kagome blush when he looked at her. "Inuyasha I um heard you were the one who did all of this and I….well I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you my sweet puppy!"

Later that night Inuyasha pulled Kagome away to a room and motioned for to sit on the bed. Kagome did as instructed and sat down on her bed. Inuyasha moved to Kagome, Inuyasha standing before her with his hands behind his back. Inuyasha leaned down locking into her eyes. "Kagome happy birthday." And with that his hands were in front of them and in them were a black box. Kagome looked at the box then to him, his eyes averted in the opposite direction and she smiled. Slowly opening it she gasped. Inuyasha had given her a beautiful platinum diamond necklace. Kagome watch Inuyasha and said she didn't need things like this, and that she would always love even if he didn't buy it. For a good five minute she went on about how she could not accept it and Inuyasha thought it was cute.

_Flashback end_

"This is your fault! You seduced me and now look what you caused me." He grabbed Kikyo's throat. "Don't blame me because you weren't able to control yourself in your state of heat. Besides I'm better then her, you don't need her!" he flung her away into a wall and left, slamming the door behind him.

Out side Kagome was trying to catch a cab. Some one grove up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a car. "Drive." A silky voice said coldly. Kagome knew that two timing voice anywhere. Kagome quickly moved to the other side of the car and shook the handle furiously until it opened. She hung out of the car about to jump before Inuyasha snatched her hair and yanked her back in.

Kagome shrieked in pain, being pulled back into the car. "Inuyasha, get off!!!" she said screaming and kicking. Between all of this Inuyasha leaned over and closed the door. "If you cease to act sensible, I will have no choice but to restrain until we get home." He said quickly before Kagome cold say anything. Not getting any compliment from the driver. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?! How dare you put your hands on me?! I thought you lost your mind when you fucking that slut but now I know you're insane. Don't you ever put your hands on me again." she yelled, completely outraged.

Kagome yelled at him the whole way to the house, she even tried to escape again. The car pulled into the garage and pulled Kagome out and dragged her into the house while she struggled. Inuyasha opened the door to their room and threw Kagome on the bed. Inuyasha sat next to her and watched her slowly get up. "I will not apologize to you for tonight. I am Inuyasha Takashi, I apologize to no one. This is your own fault, if you hadn't waited so damn long none of this would have happened." He said coldly keeping his head turned form her.

'My fault?! Who the fuck is he kidding?! Who the hell does he think he is?! You bastard, how dare he—no, no, calm down. I'm just going to get my things and leave.' She thought getting off the bed. "Humph." she walked away. "Don't turn your back to me, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and narrowed his eyes. Kagome went to the closet and pulled out her close resting them in a suitcase, ignoring his comment. She could feel his eyes burning holes from her back through her chest. She looked over to see Inuyasha standing right behind her and she jumped. "Don't ignore me or-" he stopped when Kagome moved away and continued to pack her clothe.

"I have no time to discuss this matter with you, Mr. Takashi. If you wish to contact me after I leave, you know my cell." She said in a placid voice as she finished packing. Kagome picked up her bag about to leave. "Don't be cute, Kagome. You took to long; it's your own fault. I haven't slept with anyone in over two years, I deserved it, I need it." She stopped at this. "Deserve it, do you…." She dropped her bags by the door and turned around.

She stared at him while walking to him. She now stood directly in this front of him. "All you had to do was wait until we got home and laid back for me like this." She whispered seductively before pushing him back on the bed. Inuyasha was surprised through it didn't show. Kagome crawled over him, her hips swaying and before straddling him. "Inuyasha (she gasped) I want you….so bad right now. Please touch me." she said putting his hand on her chest. Inuyasha sat up trying to take control of the situation when Kagome pushed him back down. "This is my first time; let me be on top please. Oh god." She moaned gyrating on his hips.

He complied and lay back, enjoying her teasing pleasure. Kagome kissed and nibbled him down his neck and Inuyasha groaned. Kagome hips were still grinding into his getting her wet in no time. Inuyasha gave one last groan Kagome and got off the bed, recollecting herself. "Now you have a taste what another man will be getting. You may blame me for you mistakes but their isn't anyway in hell that I will accept it. I deserve better and you deserve to be alone. Sayonara Inuyasha!" she said grabbing her bags and leaving the room. She left the house not turning back, for it was now her past and her future was ahead.

Home sweet, home

'Knock, knock, knock!' Kagome banged the door until someone came to it. It was raining outside and Kagome's hair was in a mess and her dress was soaked. "Who's there? Kagome? Kag's is that you?" Koga asked. "Yes, it's me." She answered gently. Koga opened the door and a moment of silent pass. Kagome ran into his arms and held him tight. "Please, please don't say 'I told you so' I really don't need it." Kagome began to cry in his arm, shaking ever so slightly. Koga hesitantly put his arms around her, feeling sorry for his sister.

Kagome sat in her tub, her leg brought to her cheat, wrapping her arms them and resting her head on them. Her hair was done in a bun and she just sat there. "I hate him. How….. How could he blame me? I gave up my family and put him first. My family was right he is nothing but filth.' She thought to herself. It wasn't long before she started to cry. 'All he had to do was wait a few hours, that's it and he couldn't even do that. I just wanted to trust him and be with him, was that so much to ask for! Was it…so hard?" she asked herself. 'Knock, knock.' A knock on the door disturbed he. "Kagome, are you okay! Who are you yelling at?!" Koga asked with fear in his voice. "No one Koga, don't worry about me. I'll be out soon." She said trying to clear the sound of her crying. He left and Kagome sighed. She got out the tub and wrapped a pink towel around her, trailing off to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**"Kagome, are you okay! Who are you yelling at?!" Koga asked with fear in his voice. "No one Koga, don't worry about me. I'll be out soon." She said trying to clear the sound of her crying. He left and Kagome sighed. She got out the tub and wrapped a pink towel around her, trailing off to her room.

**The story**

It was exactly the way she had left it all those year ago. She smiled looking at her room brought back memories. Kagome walked to her vanity and dropped her towel. Kagome put on her black mini skirt and a white tube top. She picked up a scrunchy and was about to put it in her hair but stopped. The shock of Inuyasha was standing behind her made her drop her scrunchy. It fell so slowly to her it was as if time had stopped. As soon as it hit the ground Kagome ran to the door. She pulled on it jiggled the handle in a panic trying to get out but it wouldn't open. She turned back to see Inuyasha walking towards her slowly and she screamed. "Koga! Koga, please open the door!!" she banged her tiny fists furiously.

"I knocked him out; he won't be up at least until tomorrow. He can't help you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha moved to her in his demon speed and forced her up against the door. Inuyasha's eyes gaze over Kagome's body hungrily. Kagome notice the look he gave her and panic a bit. "Get off of me!" Kagome struggled against him. Inuyasha lower his head to her neck and sucked on it. Kagome jumped away and Inuyasha snatched her hands from the door. "How dare you go to Koga of all people?" Inuyasha's eyes were filled with lust and flashed with rage all at the same time as she turned away. Inuyasha caught her by the neck and made her look at him. Kagome gripped his hand, struggling in his bone crushing grasp as they now faced one another.

"Did you really think I would let you go without a fight?" he asked rhetorically. "Pl-please….le-leg-….go…Inu-!" Kagome couldn't control the tone of her voice as it went high pitched. Inuyasha flung her to the bed and she hit her head against the wall. Kagome slowly raised her sore head and watch Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha was pulling off his clothe as he walked to Kagome's bed. Inuyasha was completely naked, standing in front of a spaced out Kagome. He smirked and pounced on her, his legs moved on top of hers and his hand holding hers just above her head. "Get off Inuyasha! Let me go!" she said. Inuyasha his free hand and wrapped it around her neck then ferociously violated her mouth with his tongue.

Inuyasha invaded her mouth tasting every inch of it. He loved the taste of sweet juices that flow in it. Kagome battled him with her own tongue but failed pitifully. Soon he stopped and let go of her neck. Inuyasha started to suck on her neck, leaving dark red blotches in its wake. "Stop it, please stop it!" she turned her head when he trailed down to her breast, making her whimper.

He rose up and looked at her. "You want me, Kagome I can smell it on you. So stop trying to fight it." Inuyasha demanded. "Something must be wrong with you because there isn't chance in hell of that happening." Inuyasha slid his hand up and down her thigh very slow, his hand moving further up with each stroke. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smiled. "You may not like what I do to you now but sooner or later you will love it. Kiss your virginity goodbye because after tonight you will be mines." He teased sliding his hand between her legs. Kagome gasped. "You pig!!" she screamed as a single tear fell from her eye. Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome thrashed in his hold violently getting one of her arms free. Kagome slapped him as hard as she could, his head jerked to the side. "How dare you?!!" she huffed. Inuyasha turned his head back to her slowly; his head lower so his bangs covered his eyes. Kagome grabbed his hand between her legs trying to move it but he didn't budge though she still tried. Inuyasha revealed his eyes to her, they were now blood red. He covered mouth and thrust two fingers deep into her core. Kagome cries were muffled by Inuyasha's large hand as tears rolled off her face. He moved his fingers in and out of her fast not letting her adjust to the new pain she was receiving.

Inuyasha leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Hush, relax my pet. Don't get worked up so fast, I have barely begun." He removed his hand from her mouth and took his fingers from her. He brought them to his lips and sucked on them, loving the taste of her juices and sweet blood. "You taste divine, pet." He moaned. Kagome was to scared to say anything but that didn't stop her. "Inuyasha please don't do this. If you don't I will forgive for earlier and I will move back in." Inuyasha ripped off Kagome's top off her body. "Your coming with me anyway and I could care less if you forgive me or not. This has nothing to do with that, Kagome. I want you Kagome, and now I can finally have you." he told her.

Inuyasha lowered his head to Kagome's right breast and sucked on it so hard that it hurt her. Kagome whimpered in pain under him, tears rolling down her cheeks. All he ever did today was hurt her. He nibbled on her breast, rolling it between his fangs. Kagome screamed in pain and he laughed. "Please stop, it hurts, please!" she begged. He paid her no mind and assaulted her other breast.

Kagome was panting, she was aching all over. Inuyasha smiled "I am going to violate every part of your body so that you remember who you belong to." he said before ripping off her skirt along with her underwear. Kagome flinched and shut her eyes tight, knowing what was coming next. Inuyasha thrust into her small, tight, wet womanhood and she gave an ear piercing scream. He began to drive into her over and over again as she screamed. Inuyasha couldn't get enough of her and wanted more. "Kagome, beg me to fuck you more and call me your master! If you don't I will fuck you longer." He snarled. "Please fuck me more, master…" she said in a low voice. Inuyasha more then happily gave her what she begged for. Many times Inuyasha pounded into Kagome loving the sensation.

He turned Kagome so that she now on her hands and knees. Inuyasha entered her deep and fast, making her scream in pain and cried like a baby. He thrust into her over and over again each time harder then the last. "Who do you belong to?!" he asked demanding an answer before he drove into her hard. "You, I belong to you!!" she cried out. "What's my name?" he growled out, thrusting into her over and over again until she answered him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled to the top of her lungs. "Again!" and she complied with his orders. Inuyasha roared into the night then bit down on Kagome's neck as he climaxed into his new mate. The pain was too much for her simple human body and she passed out.

Kagome awaken in a dark room making it hard for her to see. "Koga?" she asked, head pounding with the events from yesterday. She gasps hearing a growl from beside her. Inuyasha pulled her down and crawled on top of her. "Don't you ever say that wolfs name again or their will be dire consequences." He growled out. "You are my mate now and there are many things we must discuss as your responsibilities as being my mate and as the first lady to my empire. Firstly you will be coming back with me to the home. Secondly I will be providing for you, if you need or want anything you will come to me and me alone. And lastly you will do what I tell you when I tell or else you will be punished in the worse possible way I could think of do you understand me?" he asked her.

Kagome turned her head in disgust. "Do what you want, Inuyasha you can't possibly hurt me more than you already have." She stated dully. Inuyasha pulled her face back to him. "That's where you're wrong pet because if you thought last night was bad you just wait." He countered. Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes then licked her cheek. "Like it or not Kagome you are mines and I will have you anytime or place I desire." He smirked at that last sentence.

"We must leave now, pet. The wolf will be coming to soon and I doubt you want him to see you like this." He said a bit amused at her reaction. Kagome had a look of disgust on her face. "I hate you, Inuyasha just go, just leave me alone. Go back to Kikyo and leave me be. I don't want any part of you, just please go." She whined. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her behind her neck. "Listen and listen good Kagome because this is the last time I'm telling you this. You belong to me, you are mines and there is no way that I will let you go. Not for Kikyo, not for anyone." Inuyasha explained before he pulled Kagome head to his and kissed her. Kagome tried with all her might to push him away but it didn't work if anything it made him kiss her more.

"Don't try and push away from me pet, it will do you best to give me respect." He told her before moving away from her and getting dress. When he was finished he walked back over to Kagome and lifted her bridal style in his arms. Kagome was way too weak to fight him anymore and just let it happen.

To be continue….


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** "Don't try and push away from me pet, it will do you best to give me respect." He told her before moving away from her and getting dress. When he was finished he walked back over to Kagome and lifted her bridal style in his arms. Kagome was way too weak to fight him anymore and just let it happen.

To be continue….

**The story**

It was late in the afternoon when Kagome finally came to. Her eyes opened slowly, clouded with a thick fog of sleepiness. Kagome blinked rapidly to clear the fog from eyes. She sat up quickly, too quickly and then……………

"Aaahhhhhhhh!!" as soon as she sat up all she felt was intense pain going through out her abdomen and she cry out, hands shooting to cradle her stomach.

Shortly after Inuyasha came busting threw the door and Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes. As if in a trance she'd forgotten about her pain and just watched him. Slowly the events from the night before came pouring into her mind. All Kagome could do was stare at him, tears flowing from her eye's like a waterfall.

'Why? Why? Inu-he……………' Kagome sat there trembling and her head now lowered. Inuyasha watched her and with an unreadable face he walked towards her. She watched him walk to her. She could breathe, she couldn't even move.

Inuyasha sat at the side of kagome, his back facing her."I see you have awaken." He said in a almost soft voice. Kagome was silent. She did not want to answer him. Inuyasha hooked a claw under her chin and pulled her face to his in a short kiss then slowly pulled away from a shocked Kagome. "What, cat got your tongue?" In that instant Kagome snapped.

In that instant kagome snapped. She punched Inuyasha in his nose with all her strength and he fell back. He was amazed that she would do that, that she could do that. Kagome pulled the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around her body. "You have hurt me for the last time. I will make sure your entire reputation is ruined Inuyasha Takashi! That name will be worthless by the time I am through with you! You disgusting, incompetent, ignorant, low life, do you hear me!!" Kagome screamed in a heated rage.

She could not take it anymore. Kagome just had to leave now. Inuyasha was shocked but got up anyhow and quickly replaced his shock with anger. "You little bitch! I didn't give u permission hit me! You will know your place and I will--" Inuyasha was about to hit her but stopped gasping. Kagome threw up.

"Wha-what is the matter with me…………(threw up again)" Kagome was now on her hands and knees. ' I can't be……No, no it's not possible. I'm just sick. Yeah, that's all just sick.' Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up on shaky legs with her head lowered.

There was an awkward silence though out the room. Kagome finally looked to Inuyasha. His face was that of compassion and astonishment. Kagome was confused at that face but her heart flutter all the same because she had missed that look. 'the last time he looked at me like that was before that ridiculous party. We should have never went to it.' Kagome sighed.

Kagome turned away and started to walk to the door. Inuyasha just stared at her. "Good bye." Was all she said as she walk through the door, leaving Inuyasha alone in the room.


End file.
